Kickcamping?
by xBlackBeltBeastx
Summary: Jack and Kim as well as the rest of the gang decide to go camping, until things go not-so terribly wrong (if you know what I mean :)


**Kim's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and look over at my digital clock. 10:23 A.M.! I overslept by 23 minutes. I was supposed to meet Jack at the dojo at 10 to leave for our camping trip. I hop out of bed and jump in the shower. When I get out, I put on jeans and a green t-shirt. What else am I suppose to wear camping…? Then I put a bit of makeup on (for Jack's sake ) and ran out the door with my backpack in hand.

When I got to the dojo I could see Jack yelling and Jerry. Probably stole his deodorant again. How many times are we suppose to tell him that there's no way to put deodorant on with braids of armpit hair. Anyway as I walked in I heard:

"Why would you try to set up my tent in the dojo and then while trying, break it which I don't know how is possible!" Jack screamed.

"I wanted to try setting up the tent before we left, but then I thought we need to make a campfire to feel the camping experience," Jerry said.

"Ok, what's going on here?" I barged in.

"Jerry ruined my tent and now we can't go camping!" Jack said.

"It's ok, Jack. We can figure out something else to do instead!" I said.

"Alright…"

We then walk out of the dojo together. I decided it wouldn't hurt to leave my suitcase in the dojo for now. We walked in a peaceful silence all the way to my house. The silence is comfortable and not awkward. That is how it always is with us. I unlock the door and we walked in.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jack asks, disappointment etched in his handsome features.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the store and get some s'mores stuff and rent a movie. Then we can roast marshmallows outside and then watch the movie," I said.

**Jack's POV**

Instead of going camping, Kim and I decided to hang out at her place since her parents were gone for the weekend, and make s'mores and watch a movie together. We started walking towards the Mini Mart. I had the perfect movie in mind to rent, Paranormal Activity 3. This movie was supposed to be both thrilling and have great graphics.

"So what do you think about renting Paranormal Activity 3?" I asked.

"That movie is so scary though!" Kim said

"It's ok, Kim. I'll be there," I told her.

"Fine…" Kim said, but she didn't sound disappointed.

**Kim's POV**

Okay so we get to the movie rental, and Jack suggests 'Paranormal Activity 3', which is supposed to be a horror/thriller movie. I tell him it's fine, but really I wish we could rent the 'The Autobiography of Jonas and His Black Beauty' which had a three star rating and is both romantic and sad. I had the perfect plan.

"Maybe… well… do ya think we could also rent that romantic/sad autobiography of Jonas?" I ask him, but he seems surprised of me to ask him for a soppy love story and the brutal tragedies thrown at the horse and his owner.

"Kim? You know that the guys are coming over for movie night too… right?" Jack says slowly to me.

"Uhh.. I thought it was… Just-yes! How 'bout it! Nothing better than… the _whole _gang!" I said, faking a smile, my plan for Jack and I's romantic alone time, ruined…

"You okay, Kim? I think-OH! Did you want-you know-just…" Jack trailed off, the _us_ never forming to his lips. We go into the store, get the stuff, and go out with 'The Autobiography of Jonas and his Black Beauty' held in Jack's hand kindly.

This time going back to my house, the silence was awkward, Jack trying to break it every now and then and failing, but by the time we got to my house, we were both in joyful spirits and talking about the first times we both broke a board.

"Yo, yo, what it d-" but Jerry cut off, as he spotted both our hands held together.

"Oh, so we got some… _lovebirds!_" Rudy snickered to himself, as he took the key from Kim and unlocked the door, muttering under his breath, "_lovebirds… ha! ahhh…" _but I didn't seem to be the only one with a squishing feeling in my stomach.

**Jack's POV**

As Kim and I walked down the street to her house, I set my hand in hers and she looks away, embarrassed and cutting off her story about her first broken board at the Black Dragon's dojo.

"Yo, yo, what it d-" Jerry's voice was heard as we rounded the corner to Kim's house, and a smile split Jerry's low-spirited face. Rudy said something about lovebirds, and then started muttering to himself, and I get a squishing feeling in my stomach.

Kim gives Rudy the keys, and as we were about to walk into Kim's house, Milton spotted the movie that I rented for Kim, and his face lit up.

"No way! You got Jonas's Autobiography for me?!" Milton says in his high-pitched excited voice.

"Uhhh… Yeah, I thought you and Kim might… uhh… Like it?" I said, confused and hoping Jerry wouldn't notice.

But too late for that.

"Jonas? Autobiography? Yo, Jack I thought you were gonna get that scary movie P.A.3?" Jerry says, a ridiculous expression on his face.

"Uh…. Look, guys, Kim—uh didn't know the gang was coming over, she wante-" but I cut off, not knowing what Kim _really_ wanted.

"Let's just get that movie in." I say, hoping Kim wasn't crushed.

"Ho ho, wait a sec… This is the movie where the guy's horse dies!" Jerry said, not helping at all. "I've seen the trailer, at the end they say 'we can get through the tragedies without her' and a grave—and everything!"

When we're all seated, Kim with a grumpy expression on her face, Rudy goes off to make popcorn, and Jerry plows through other movies at Kim's house. Milton speaks up about this.

"Uh, Jerry? I don't know if you should do that, this is another person's house, not the dojo!"

"Hey!" Rudy speaks from the kitchen, but his voice was muffled from the _pop pop pops_.

**Kim POV**

I knew I wouldn't get a moment alone with Jack if I made up a genius excuse. The gang didn't understand, even if they knew I liked Jack and maybe he liked me. I'm not even ruffled about Jerry spoiling the movie, I have watched the movie before, I was just hoping we could see a romantic movie… _Alone_. I like Jack Brewer, I just need a way to tell him we are more than just friends.

"Hey!" Rudy spoke from the kitchen, but I don't know why, I am so deep in thought.

Did Jack like me? He held my hand, but I couldn't see the expression on his face, I had looked away, blushing. I am starting to wish we had rented that P.A.3 movie for the gang, to keep them busy looking away, as I would lean in… But this is all in my head, right now we're stuck with some burnt popcorn, Jerry was playing with an earwig, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy were sucked up in the movie, and with Jerry being Jerry, anything can amuse him, as he said:

"Awww! These little guys _tickle!_ Hehe!"

This was my chance. My chance. If I could suck up the courage and _kiss Jack Brewer_. I knew now was the moment, before the horse died in the movie, Rudy Milton and Eddie would be hugging both Jack and I for comfort. I know I am going to regret this if I don't. But it looks like Jack has the same idea.

**Jack's POV**

Now was the moment, _one small move makes a difference, yo_ Jerry's advice echoed in my head. The gang probably didn't know I had a huge crush on Kim Crawford, yet the holding hands move kinda blew it. One. Small. Move.

I look over at Kim, to only find she's already looking at me. She seems to be getting closer. And closer. And closer. I couldn't let _her_ kiss _me_ it had to be _me_ choosing to kiss _her_. I mean, this is a big step, what was I going to d—

"Um, Jack you have something between your teeth…" Kim says, apparently not leaning in for the kiss.

"Oh, uh—ya, I'll fix that-now" I say hurriedly, rushing towards Kim's restroom. I knew I had to make a move, _fast_. I pep talk myself in the mirror, quietly. "You _have_ to make a move—you need to let her know you are more than friends!"

As I leave the bathroom (hair nicely re-arranged, and turns out no food in teeth), I hear Rudy, Eddie and Milton crying in the kitchen, Jerry desperately speaking Spanish to his little critter, which had moved into the kitchen with the sobbing mob. Turns out the horse died.

I was too focused on Kim to notice the sobbing had stopped, that four heads had peeked up from the kitchen bar, and the movie was over.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe I blew it! Telling Jack had something between his teeth is _so_ not cool of me! I bailed! I had chickened out! I failed in kissing Jack Brewer.

**Gang's POV**

"Shh! Shh! It's happening!" Milton whispers excitedly.

"Yo, what is?" Jerry whispers back, giving up on the earwig.

"Kick, Kick is happening!" Eddie replies in an almost hard-to-hear whisper.

"The way Jack has been acting, we know there has been a girl in his life, and he's been sitting next to Kim a lot at Falafel Phil's, well, this happens to almost every guy." Rudy says, making sure to make his whisper very quiet, and it was, because Milton didn't catch it, but Eddie and Jerry did.

"_Almost_, every guy…" Eddie whispers back sadly, and Jerry nods.

"Umm… Do you think we should watch them when they… I don't know, make their move?" Milton asks unsurely, turning around and pushing them all back down to the kitchen tiles with his weak skinny bird-like arms. "I think we should make up an excuse and leave, actually…" Milton stood up and walked back into the living room. He shouldn't have.

**Jack's POV**

The time is now, I hear small whispers from the kitchen, but I am pretty sure it's just muffled sobbing or Jerry making his move on the earwig again. Kim has her face covered in her hands, and she seems to be muttering to herself.

"Oh… What hav-" I interrupt her, taking her hands down from her face.

"The… Movie's over, Kim." I sit down next to her, and wrap my arms around her. I am bringing her in for the kiss, when Milton barges in, saying he just got a text from his grandmother needing someone to take care of her cat. He stops walking, turns on the spot, blushes, and then runs from the living room out the front door. Then Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy come out, walking in a huddle around Jerry, who I am guessing is holding the earwig. "We _should_ let him go, though," Eddie says to Jerry, and so they run from the house outside, shutting the door behind Kim and I to let out the earwig.

Kim doesn't seem to mind the interruption. It was finally happening, I was going to kiss Kim Crawford, I had the guts…

And this time Kim leans in first, wrapping her arms around my neck, and our lips met, finally…

**Kim's POV**

We had at least kissed for twenty seconds before letting go of one another.

"I… Don-don't know if—I shoul—" But I decide not to finish the sentence, run from the house, past Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry huddled behind a rose bush, apparently looking into the window.

**Two weeks later…**

Jack and I are sparring, he won… I couldn't help thinking of how we kissed after 'Jonas's Autobiography' the lame movie he kindly got for me; never knowing it was a secret plan… But once it was over, I had twice failed the kiss; it needed to be proper…

"Kim, I—I Jack Brewer—h-have a crush on Kim C-Crawford…" Is what Jack says when we're done sparring. I blush, but I wasn't going to be a shy girl just now, I was going to finish what we started. And no, not the fight. I get up from the bench, turn on the spot, and fling myself into Jack's arms, embracing him with a kiss, as our lips met I knew it wasn't going to end soon.

Milton and Eddie stopped sparring, Jerry came back from the men's restrooms, and Rudy watched from behind the trophy stand.

"I l-love you, Kim," Jack says to me, and I acknowledge him by saying, "I have felt this way for a while… I am sorry I ran out on our last kiss…" but Jack doesn't seem to mind, he takes me by the hand, and we run off, our relationship just starting, the relationship that I knew would last for a long, long time….

**THE END**


End file.
